The Sweet Sound of Silence
by Forevertwilight05
Summary: Elena has just started Mystic University where she runs into the handsome blue eyed stranger. She learns he is deaf. Will they be able to help each other learn the beauty of silence and turn a friendship into something more? AH OC *On Hiatus Indefinitely*
1. Chapter 1

I sighed looking at my schedule of classes. I had gotten to school early for my first day of classes in order to have a shot of actually making my first class on time once I found it. The abbreviations for the building names were pretty confusing. I was just hoping the map of the school would do its justice here at Mystic University. I was too busy walking with my head down in my map when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said quickly looking up into the sweetest most unique shade of blue eyes I'd ever seen on the most handsome pale face. The handsome stranger smiled and picked up my schedule I'd dropped handing it to me. "Thanks" I said putting my hair behind my ear, a nervous habit I'd had ever since I was a little girl whenever I was shy or embarrassed. I was probably giving one of those too big friendly 'Elena' grins my best friend Bonnie called it. He smiled nodding and then heading off.

I sighed watching the handsome stranger disappear thinking maybe I should have at least introduced myself. But it would be time for that later. I didn't need to focus on guys but on finding my class. This was a fresh start after everything with my parents passing away last summer and the big move and adjustment with me and Jeremy and moving in with Aunt Jenna. It was time to focus on me and surviving my first day of college, not the handsome stranger with the striking blue eyes.

My first day was going pretty okay. Everyone was nice I liked all of my professors. The only real difficulty came when I had my hour break I spent twenty of those minutes searching for a building I could find nowhere in sight. Even some juniors weren't able to tell me where I could find it. I sighed wondering 'what now' deciding to take a seat on a nearby bench just to sit and enjoy the weather for a bit when I saw him again. My handsome blue eyed stranger. I smiled at the nickname I'd given him. I decided to at least go over and introduce myself to him since out of all odds I saw him again out of a student populace of at least 25,000 students. Who knew? Maybe he would be able to help me find my next class. He was sitting against a tree by himself his full head of dark brown almost black hair, with his bangs slightly in his eyes hovered over a notebook. I stood putting on a warm smile and heading over to him before talking a deep breath and thinking to myself. _Here goes nothing. _I stopped dead in my tracks because he looked at his watch and got up and hurried off into the opposite direction, most likely going to his next class.

I sighed thinking _oh well_. I wasn't going to very well go after him seeming like a stalker saying 'Hey! Hey wait. I just wanted to say hi because I didn't the first time. I don't know but to me…that seemed just a bit creepy.

I eventually found my class and then headed home. Of course I got the famous Jenna interrogation, with questions like _'How was college?' Meet anyone interesting?' A hot college guy perhaps? 'Ooo and older one?' Were there a bunch of hot college guys?'_

I loved Jenna she was super funny and I could always talk to her because she was just that easy to talk to. Even Jeremy had to laugh at her onslaught of questions. You would think she was the college freshman instead of me I thought amused.

The next day of school went pretty well. I felt as if I was already getting into the swing of things. Sadly I didn't see my handsome blued stranger until I decided to go out on a limb and find the tree I had seen him at before and just my luck he was there.

_Okay Elena _I said to myself encouragingly and headed over to him. His head was buried in his notebook again and when I got closer I could see it was a sketch book and he had the most beautiful scenic most detailed drawing of the campus in front of him with the bustling students crowding each other to boot, although they weren't as detailed as the rest of his sketch.

"Hey I'm Elena" I said giving a big grin. It slowly started to fade when he never looked up from his picture. I begin to feel pretty embarrassed thinking it was a bad idea and he seemed to really not want to be bothered. Maybe he was really into his drawing, I thought to myself.

I was about to just walk away when he looked up from his drawing his expression a bit startled like I had surprised him and then recognition and warmth filled those startling blue eyes of his as he smiled up at me. I smiled back feeling a bit at ease.

"Hi. I'm Elena" I said again. "Sorry if I scared you" I continued smiling a bit embarrassed, putting my hair behind my ear.

His smile faded and then he looked troubled and then a bit perplexed. I felt confused and a bit sad by the deep pain and sadness I saw in his eyes as he looked down for a moment. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something and I waited. Instead he motioned to his ears shaking his head. I wasn't really sure what he was trying to tell me by doing that and then he started making motions with his hands.

He abruptly stopped when he saw my own perplexed expression and then he picked up his pencil writing something on the beautiful picture he'd been working on before I came. I knelt beside him and read the words and didn't know what to say from there. On the paper it read…

_I'm deaf_

I looked back to him about to say something else but stopped myself not quite sure what to do at the moment. He frowned ever so slightly his expression still a bit troubled and sad and then he smiled at me with what I would call apologetic and understanding and then he wrote something else on the paper and I looked down to read it.

_I'm sorry I have to get to class now. Bye_

He smiled again at me and waved his goodbye and gathered his things and headed off leaving me there. For some reason I felt instantly bad. I felt like I should have said something. Anything…..


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't even catch his name I realized. I wondered if he had caught anything I was saying to him. I had so many questions my mind was reeling with them along with even more '_I could haves'_. Focusing in class seemed like the hardest task. All I could do was hope that he would be in that same spot tomorrow. I know I had the slimmest chance possible, if there even was a chance of seeing him again today. I would get there earlier tomorrow so that I would have time to communicate with him.

I distracted for the rest the day and the next with the all the possibilities there were with talking to him. So when class was over I the first one out by a long shot. In all honestly I left a few minutes before it was over, hopefully unnoticed by most.

I actually sighed in relief when I saw him there again. I tried not to laugh at myself for my reaction. This time he was reading. He looked really adorable and thoughtful as he read and off in his own little world. I smiled and took a notepad and pen out of my backpack before going over to him. I sat down next to him and he looked at me and gave me one of those striking warm smiles and I could see the curiosity in it. I smiled back and wrote something down and put it in his lap.

_I hope I'm not annoying you but we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. I'm Elena_

I had wrote. He smiled and I saw him reaching for his own backpack most likely for a pen but I handed him mine instead.

He smiled his thanks and wrote something down handing me the pen and pad back.

I smiled and looked at what he had written. _I'm Damon Salvatore. Nice to meet you Elena._

I tried not to blush or anything embarrassing like that. He was really sweet. I wrote back asking him what year he was in school. Turns out it was his second year and he lived at home like me, with his parents and his younger brother by two years.

A bit my bottom lip at the next question I was about to ask. Hoping it wasn't out of line or wouldn't offend him in anyway but I went for it anyway. He was looking at me expectant and curious of what I would write next.

_Can you read lips? And if you don't mind my asking how long have you been deaf? _

I handed him the notepad a bit apprehensive. He looked down at it thoughtful for a moment and began to write. He didn't look upset or offended luckily as he wrote and handed me the pad back.

_Yes but I can't catch everything that someone says to me. Only larger parts but a conversation is hard since I tend to miss a lot of phrases and words. I was born deaf. _

After I read it I looked back at him and then wrote something else down quickly really curious to know the answer to this question too.

_Can you speak?_

I tentatively handed him the notepad. He was quiet for a moment and I instantly felt bad for asking. But before I could take the pad back to tell him he didn't have to answer he was writing again. He handed me back the pad looking a bit apprehensive himself. I really hadn't meant to make him feel bad. _Good job Elena_ I thought to myself glumly as I looked at the note.

_I can speak some words but I usually rather not since its hard for me and I think people usually have a problem understanding what I'm trying to say since it's hard to tell if I'm saying it right._

The honesty of what he had written was heartbreaking and all I could do was look at him smiling reassuringly. I was barely aware of the action before it was too late. I had placed my hand over his in I guess what you could call a comforting manner, which luckily didn't freak him out or anything. He just smiled back at me his bright beautiful blue eyes twinkling a bit from the way the sun was hitting them. I noticed the time on my watch. It was 12:23 the time he usually left I had picked up over the couple of days I had seen him here.

"You have to go to class now right?" I asked forgetting once again. His smile turned thoughtful and he was concentrating on my mouth. He nodded and begin writing again.

_Yes I have to go to my physics class now. Its boring as hell. _

I laughed at the last part and grinned at him giving a playful sympathetic face.

I wrote one more quick thing and ripped it out the notepad handing him the paper this time since I knew he had to get on his way.

_Well thanks for chatting with me Damon. Brave through class_

He smiled at me and reached for my pen. I handed it to him smiling

He wrote something handing me the paper and pen back and stood with his things and waved goodbye smiling and headed in the direction of his class. I smiled after him and looked down at the paper.

_Enjoy the rest of your day Elena. -Damon_


	3. Chapter 3

All that day I was beating myself up for how aggressive I was. I'd made a complete fool of myself and literally interrogated him and forced him to talk to me. God he was sweet to have put up with all of that. I groaned as I imagined how uncomfortable I must have made him, but the thought of staying away and not talking and getting to know him even more was worse.

I sighed because the sad part was I knew I was going to go back tomorrow if he was there again, I thought with a smile on my face as I laid back in my bed hugging my favorite pillow to me. I finally had a name for my handsome blued eyed stranger. _Damon Salvatore_.

The next morning I hurried and got my lunch together and got Jeremy up for school with difficulty and said goodbye to Jenna. I had already written down a few notes for Damon already, just simple conversational things. Finally it was time for my 11:15am break and I headed over to what was now 'the infamous tree'.

I grinned when I saw him there reading. I came over and this time he looked up and saw me coming and gave me a friendly grin. "Hey" I said sitting down next to him. He put his book down in the grass smiling at me and waved. I smiled at that and took out the sandwich I'd made. I took out my pad too and wrote him something.

_Have you eaten?_ I asked. He smiled and wrote back

_No. I wasn't hungry_

I smiled and broke my sandwich in half and offered it to him. "Its turkey" I said when he looked at me. He smiled politely and shook his head no.

I gave him a playful stern look and continued to wait for him to take it and after a bit he just shook his head smiling and took it from me.

_Thank you_ he wrote. I smiled at him and we ate our sandwich in silence.

I finally wrote something else after a bit.

_Favorite color? _

He smiled and wrote.

_Dark blue. You?_

I grinned and wrote mine down

_Purple_

He nodded smiling and we finished up our sandwiches and then I grinned and wrote something else down.

_You didn't think I forgot dessert did you? I know I'm a fatty._

I really did feel like one when I pulled out a pack of my favorite hostess cakes.

_I'm a chocolate lover. It's a guilty pleasure._ I wrote down to him and handed him one. He smiled a bit sheepishly and accepted it. When we finished he did something in sign language with his hands. I looked at him curious and he smiled and wrote something down handing it to me.

_It means Thank you very much Elena. _

For some reason it always made me smile even more when he wrote my name down. I wrote something else and passed it to him.

_Can you show me that again slowly, along with a few more things? I'd like to learn_

He looked at me a certain way for a second when he raised his head from the paper and then the expression disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile and a nod. He showed me the sign again and I copied his movements.

He taught me a few other things too like how to communicate '_Hi, Goodbye, How are you? I'll see you around' _

It was really fun and I hadn't realized how unique sign language was. I'd never thought to think about it I thought to myself guiltily. I looked at Damon confused and questioning when he looked guilty himself. He opened his mouth and then seemed as if he thought of it and wrote something down.

_I have to get to class_

I smiled at him. "It's okay" I said when he looked at my mouth. He smiled and started gathering his things when I tapped him and pointed to my watch. He looked at me curious so I wrote down my question quickly, asking him what time does class end for him.

He held up two fingers.

I smiled and told him 2:15 for me

He looked at me for a bit seeming as if he wanted to say something and had decided against it. He smiled at me and signed _I'll see you around._

I gave a smile nodded back and signed _bye_. I still wasn't sure rather or not I was just bugging him.

I finally headed to my car to go home a little after 2:30pm. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and turned around to see Damon and I instantly grinned at him getting over my shock.

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

He smiled and waved and then handed me a paper.

_Do you have to get home now? _

"Um..no" I said surprised looking back to him.

He nodded and then handed me another paper after a moment.

_I usually pick my brother up from school about 3:15pm. I was wondering if after you'd like to hang out at this coffee shop I know or a place called The Grill. Both are pretty cool if you're not busy. I could pick you up at whatever time is good for you._

I grinned at him pleasantly surprised by his offer. "That sounds great Damon" I told him grinning and he gave me a crooked smile so I knew he understood me. I took out a pen from my bag and wrote down my address and tore off that piece of the paper and handed it to him.

He looked down at the paper and wrote something on the back of it showing it to me.

_Is 4 o'clock good for you?_

I nodded smiling and realized something. I took out another piece of paper and wrote down my cell phone number on there with 'text me'.

He smiled at me nodding. He signed walking and then pointed toward the parking lot and looked at me.

I nodded knowing he was asking if I wanted to walk over to the parking lot with him.

He ended up walking me to my car and I smiled at him and we signed _bye _to each other. I got in my car smiling after him as he headed away to where ever he was parked. I couldn't get rid of the grin on my face. I shook my head smiling to myself and started the car up.

I knew one thing for sure now I hadn't scared him away by seeming like a crazy stalker, I thought to myself embarrassingly amused. This evening would be interesting I was thinking when my phone vibrated. I took it out looking at my phone before pulling out of the parking lot.

_Drive safe –Damon_


	4. Chapter 4

"And what are you smiling about missy?" Aunt Jenna asked with that 'spill it' smile on her face when I came into the kitchen putting my bag in the chair. She was eating one of those oats granola bars, still wishing she could be one of those health nuts and have their health nut perfect body.

"Nothing" I said not even almost being convincing with the tell-tale grin I couldn't get rid of.

"Uh huh" Jenna said coming over to me blocking any escape route. I sighed.

"It's nothing it's just I'm hanging out with a friend from school" I said shrugging like it was nothing important.

"Mmhmm and is this friend a he" she asked moving in even closer leaning on the counter grinning knowingly.

"Yes Jenna it's a _'boy'" _I responded exaggeratingly. I smiled amused at her and went over to grab water from the refrigerator.

"He'll be here at 4 and you" I said pointing an accusing finger at her "better not bombard him…he's a friend" I said smiling and waiting for what I knew was coming.

She put on a mock innocent face. "I'm not going to say anything…much to your little boy- I mean _friend_" she said holding her hand up in her famous silent 'scout's honor.

"Jenna" I said laughing at her. "It's not like that he just asked me to hang out. He's nice" I told her.

"I'm not saying anything" she said with fake innocence.

"Is he cute? Describe him" she said grinning and taking a seat looking at me all expectant.

I sighed. "I'm sure you're going to make sure you see him and that will be much better than anything I can describe. Just don't make it too obvious or creep him out" I told her playfully but a bit serious.

Jenna laughed. "You're no fun. You're supposed to love to talk about boys. You're too good like your mother" she said with mock annoyance.

"You should see Jeremy when I try to get him to talk about girls" she told me laughing. Even I had to laugh at the idea of that.

"Yeah Jenna, I don't think you want to go there with him" I told her amused shaking my head, making her sigh all dramatic.

I headed up stairs and putt my bag away and touched up the mild make up I had on in the mirror along with brushing my hair a bit, when I remembered I had something really important to tell Jenna to prevent an epic awkward or embarrassing moment knowing her.

"Jenna?" I called heading back down the stairs.

"Yeah?" she asked fixing herself some ice cream.

"He's deaf" I told her stealing a spoon of her ice cream, giving her time to get over the shock which was comically apparent in her expression which currently had the 'oh' thing going on.

"Really?" she finally asked. "Then how did you…" she said letting the question linger.

"Note writing" I told her leaving out the embarrassing stalker bit.

Before she could question me any further the doorbell rang and we both looked at each other silent and Jenna gave a very suspicious grin before we both hurried to the door and I ended up having me bump her out the way with my hip. I put my finger to my mouth in warning signaling her to calm down.

I opened the door and grinned at Damon who was looking quite handsome. His car was parked in the driveway and it was what I could only describe as sleek and black. He waved at me his smile widening along with mine.

"Hey" I said moving out the way so he could step inside. He smiled nodding his thanks and came inside and Jenna smiled at him obviously waiting for me to introduce her.

"This is my aunt Jenna" I told him and then they shook hands. I tapped him and told him I was going to grab my jacket and then I'd be ready and Jenna followed me.

"He's hot!" she exclaimed in one of those loud whispers. "I'm impressed" she told me smirking.

I laughed. "What's that supposed to mean? What were you expecting?" I asked playing insulted. I kissed her cheek and told her bye and to tell Jeremy bye for me too and headed back down the stairs to Damon.

"Be good" Jenna shouted down, trying to remember to play the motherly role, which she was doing a pretty good job at.

My phone vibrated as I was locking the door and I took it out and checked it. I smiled when I saw it was from Damon.

_Hey I was thinking. Would it be easier if we text each other more? I feel guilty about all the writing. We could probably talk more too._

I grinned at that and was about to respond back by talking but decided the text would be more appropriate.

_That sounds perfect. Although I didn't mind the writing ;)_

He got the door to his car for me and I smiled shyly getting in thinking. _Quite the gentleman_.

Driving there was pretty quiet. I didn't want to distract him or anything so I just pretty much looked out the window watching the places we were passing, glancing at him every so often.

Once when I looked over I made contact with his piercing blue eyes. I wasn't sure how long we stared at each other but I was sure it felt longer than it obviously was when he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. I waited curious and he just smiled and looked by the road his chest rising and falling from inhaling.

I just smiled and looked forward. I couldn't help but wonder what he would sound like. He had said that he could speak. I figured maybe he was shy about it.

I gasped softly because I immediately recognized the area we pulled into. I grinned at Damon who was looking at me curious and smiling. "I recognize this place my- *then I remembered and smiled sheepishly and pulled out my cell and texted him.

_I used to come around here all time with my best friend Bonnie during high school. I haven't been in a couple years though._

He smiled and looked at me before texting back.

_I come here a lot with my brother and a few of our friends. _He texted me back.

_Did you go to Mystic High too? _I texted him curiously.

_Yes. My brother goes there now. _He texted me.

_Does your brother look like you? _I sent him.

He smirked at me and then started typing away.

_Surprisingly we look nothing alike. I'm still trying to figure out which one of us is the illegitimate child. Unfortunately since I was around during his birth and the whole pregnancy thing, bets are on me. No one to vouch except for my parents but that was always pretty void of credibility. _

I couldn't help but laugh after reading that I was pleasantly surprised when I heard Damon was also laughing too. His laugh was rich and kind of musical and in a way it carried a sort of seductive tone, the only word that could come to mind to fully describe it. I stared at him for a bit watching him laugh and how he seemed to light up when he did. He truly was handsome. It made me even more curious to the sound of his voice. His laughter was normal, masculine even.

I was sure I might have blushed a bit when he caught me staring. I took that moment to text him back. He was really a funny guy I thought smirking as I begin texting again.

_Which of you looks like your parents the most? _

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he texted back.

_Well I'm not sure. I have my father's hair color and maybe complexion but facial features I'm not sure who I look like more.(1/2)_

My phone vibrated again with the second half of his text as I was reading the first.

_(2/2)But Stefan definitely has always looked like our mother and to be honest he acts like her too. You wouldn't believe how moody he can get and not to mention the whole male equivalent of a Mary Poppins thing he has going for him. It doesn't help his case._

I laughed again when I read his next text as I sent him one back.

_Your family sounds wonderful. I'd love to meet them one day. You may look like them more than you think. _

Damon smirked at me shaking his head and then he texted me back.

_You can meet my brother one day if you'd like but my parents died when I was 16 and Stefan 14. They died in an accidental fire at a ball for a committee for Mystic Falls they helped organize and attended annual. (1/2)_

_(2/2) Our uncle Zack took us in. He's pretty much the only family we have left from the Salvatore line which is on my father's side. I'm not sure about my mother's they've always been estranged from us even when our parents were alive. They didn't even make the funeral. Assholes. _

I looked at Damon for a minute silent and then started texting.

_I'm sorry about your parents. I know it doesn't help when people tell you that but I just wanted to, plus I can understand the lost and how you must feel.(1/2)_

_(2/2) I lost my parents two summers ago in a car crash. I was there when it happened and only I survived. Our aunt Jenna took me and my brother Jeremy in. It's something you never get over. Time doesn't really heal it; it just gives you the strength to try to live a normal life…_

Damon looked at me after reading my text, his eyes soft and understanding. The next thing I knew his hand was on mine and he gave it a light squeeze.

I smiled at that looking down at our hands and held his giving it a squeeze before looking back to him. We didn't say anything or text for a bit we just sat there sharing a mutual understanding and great lost. Words weren't needed. Words couldn't help and we both knew it.

After a bit he gave my hand another squeeze and then my phone vibrated and I checked it.

_Do you want to go inside now?_

I smiled and nodded and reluctantly let his hand go. When I did my hand felt cooler and empty. We both got out the car and he locked the car and headed over to me. He smiled but his eyes looked concerned. He text me something but just showed me his phone instead of pressing send.

_Are you okay? _

I nodded at him and asked him the same thing.

He smiled and it touched his eyes and nodded. He put his phone in his jacket pocket and glanced at my hand for a second and I wondered if he would grab it but instead he gave me a crooked smile and motioned for me to go first and we walked to The Grill. It really brought back memories of good times setting foot in there. It was actually pretty crowded and still the cool hang out place it used to be.

I turned to Damon smiling. "I used to come here every day especially after school and just stay for hours" I told Damon grinning. He grinned back at me, looking at me a certain way and then took out his phone.

_Do you play pool?_

I laughed and took out mine.

_Yes, but I warn you. Not well_

He laughed at me and grabbed my hand leading me over.

He smirked and stopped for a second texting me using the hand that wasn't holding mine and I swear my heart did a little jump at that fact he hadn't let go instead. It amazed me how I could internally embarrass myself I was thinking when my phone vibrated.

_Don't worry I'll go easy on you this time but if you're lying and you kick my ass in this game. I'll never trust you again and no more easy street. _

I laughed as I started texting back.

_That's very unlikely that will happen, but haven't you ever heard of getting lucky and having a good game?_

When he read my text he laughed and rolled his eyes at me shaking his head before smirking and sending me one more text.

_You've been warned. Last name by the way?_

"Oh" I said when I read his text realizing I hadn't given it.

_Gilbert._

He smiled and text back again.

_You've been warned Gilbert_

I just looked at him with another one of those smirks on his face trying not to laugh and give him the satisfaction for that lame joke.

_You're a dork_ was all I text back and put my phone away not giving him the satisfaction of a rebuttal. He frowned playfully at me and we head over for a game of pool…which I failed miserable at over and over and over, until I finally got tired of losing and giving him a good laugh.

About 3 ½ hours later, a bunch of failed pool games, and two root beer floats later we pulled back up to my house. Damon walked me to my front door.

I turned to face him, neither of us saying anything for a bit. "I had a really good time today" I said putting a piece of my hair behind my ear, looking up at him. He smiled and signed _Me too_. I grinned at that and wondered if I should hug him goodnight or something else when he kissed me on the cheek.

I couldn't help the soft gasp and I smiled at him and he smiled back and after a bit of what could most likely be described as comfortable silence he stepped down off my porch and I mouthed goodnight and he grinned back.

I watched him get in his car and pull out before I unlocked the door and went inside. When I closed the door and leaned against it grinning with my fingers to my lips when my cell phone went off and I looked at it.

_Have a good night Elena –Damon _

**_A/N: Okay so i had to say something. You guys are killer awesome i love you! I can't believe how much you guys like the you so much for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions. I couldnt keep you guy waiting. I havent posted this fast in forever. I hope you liked this chapter. It was longer than usual ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Late that night I was laying in bed just listening to my iPod, my diary open in front of me. I couldn't sleep, the thoughts of today just replaying in my head. Of course Jenna made me give her the run down and a play by play of everything that happened. I drew the line at letting her see my phone by threatening to put a lock on it. Even Jeremy joined in, being no help at all just standing back enjoying the show and listening in on the details.

It was already a little after 12, which was late for me considering how early I had to get up. Damon had text me good night over an hour before. He was just so sweet I thought with a smile. I was changing the sound on my IPod when I felt my phone go off on the bed next to me. I put my music on pause and looked at it.

_Are you still awake by any chance?-Damon_

I grinned and looked around my room for no reason at all. As far as I knew I was the only one still awake.

_Yes _I text him back.

_Oh good. I was just about to send another text saying to ignore the first if you happened to not be and get it in the morning. Can't sleep either?_

I laughed softly at his text before texting back.

_Nope. I was just listening to my IPod until I get sleepy. _I texted back smiling, as I hugged my pillow to me, waiting for his next text.

_Is it working? _He texted back

_No, not really. _I responded smiling.

_Yeah...doesn't really work for me either. It's weird. _He texted back, making me laugh and shake my head at him.

_Okay you went there not me. _I texted him amused.

_Went where? Are you making a deaf pun? That's low Elena_

My mouth dropped open at his next text and I gave a silent amused '_oh my god'_ as I texted him back.

_Not funny Damon Salvatore. I will stop texting you. _

I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face as I waited for him to text back.

_Jeez. Now threats? True colors are really coming out tonight huh?_

That made me laugh and I sat up in my bed, leaning against my headboard as I texted him back.

_And what's that supposed to mean? _

_Oh no meaning _he text back and in little stars next to that he had _~this is the part where you imagine me looking innocent~ _, making me laugh as I clicked to read his next text.

_(2/2) It's just first the pun and then the threats...I'm just making statements here _and in stars again he had _~and here you can imagine me grinning deviously. You can be creative with it_

I laughed, covering my mouth so I wouldn't wake anyone and just texted back _Damon._

_Yes?_ He texted back in the next instant.

I smirked and as responded back

_No that wasn't that kind of 'Damon'. It was the kind I usually use with my 'brother' when he's acting like my little brother. _

My phone vibrated again after a bit.

_Oh I see. Ugh that brings back memories. My mom used to use that on me all the time if you can believe it. Sign language is very expressive you know. Or maybe it was just her facial expression a lot of the time. _

I laughed and text him back.

_Not surprising I can believe that. You seem like you may have been a handful._

_Well I'm not one to brag _he texted me back.

* * *

We ended up texting each other for hours about the most random things and asking each other some of the most random questions. I was completely unaware of the time until my phone beeped letting me know my battery was low, which shocked me because when we started texting my batter was at least a little over 75 percent full. I looked over at the time on my clock radio on my night stand. It was a little after 3am.

_Damon have you seen the time? _I texted him shocked at both how long we had been texting and how late it was.

_Yeah I did just now. Why? Late?_

I shook my head at him smiling and texted back.

_Yes. I can't remember the last time I stayed up this late. _

_Well this is actually normal for me. Call me a vampire._

I laughed and responded back with _Well call me a granny but I'm normally in bed by 11._

_Well someone needs to live a little. What can you do in the morning? The night is where it's at_

I smiled at that and texted back just when my phone beeped in warning again.

_Well my phone is sadly dying on me. _

_Well, charge it as you text me. _He texted me, making me smile even more because of the fact he didn't want to stop texting me yet.

_And what about school? _I texted back, biting my bottom lip as I waited for his reply.

_What about it? It will still be there later in the morning. In fact, theoretically if you sleep now you will be even more tired because of the tease of the promise of more sleep. Studies have proven this. (1/2)_

_(2/2) Worst yet, if you go to sleep now you may wake up late or not hear your alarm because your body wants 'more' sleep. So the only logical explanation is to stay awake and let me keep you distracted. _

For what had to be the hundredth time tonight his text made me laugh, which turned into a yawn.

_As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm going to have to take my chances at getting some sleep. I'm beat :( _I texted back, rather sadly.

_Okay you're right. I'll let you get a bit of shut eye. Sorry for being a bad influence and keeping you up all night. _

I smiled at that and texted back. _You're forgiven and you should try to get some sleep too._

_No promises. _

I smirked at that as I sleepily hooked my phone up to its charger as it went off again.

_So I'll see you tomorrow well later today? _

I grinned at that and texted back _Definitely _and put my phone on the nightstand and got under the covers closing my eyes already looking forward to the day ahead so that I could see Damon again….

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay so you guys are absolutely blowing my mind with your amazingness. I have never gotten this many reviews this fast! I can't believe how much you all love the story i cant express how grateful and happy I am. Thanks so much you guys. I hope you guys like the quick update. Sadly its time to let work and school kick in...not to mention the homework im letting pile up. But dont worry im going to keep typing away every chance i get and im going to try and make the chapters a bit longer ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the first thought I had when my alarm went off at 6:15am was '_Are you kidding me' _I'd taken my chances alright and a certain 'sinfully handsome blue eyed know it all' was right. I was literally exhausted. I felt like I'd merely rested my eyes for too long and _almost_ dozed off.

I sighed knowing there was no use in putting off the inevitable. I had to get up and the longer I put it off the more consequences I'll have to suffer such as rushing and having to fight Jeremy for the bathroom. As I got up and stretched I couldn't get rid of the smile I knew I had on my face because of the reason _why _I was so tired as I sat there for a few minutes.

I took a nice long shower trying to wake myself up more and after dressing I was brushing my hair a bit more when my phone vibrated. I looked at the time and it was almost 7am so I figured it was Bonnie asking me was I heading out soon or something. I checked my phone and saw it was a text from Damon, which instantly put another smile on my face, a full on grin when I saw the text.

_Morning sunshine –Damon_

I smirked at the adorable old saying and texted him back _Good morning_.

After that I looked at the time and noticed it was only a little after 7 at this point so I decided to go on the computer and continue the little project I had been working on, compliments of You tube.

I had been watching the videos on sign language, trying to learn the bits and pieces to have the most simplistic of a conversation to start with ,with things such as '_How are? Thank you?' _along with other phrases. I was starting out slow so that the gestures and their meaning would actually stick. I was hoping to pride myself on the quick 'Gilbert learning ability' my dad would love to go on about whenever he would embark on a new project he knew completely nothing about. That made me smile thinking of my dad. I missed him more than anything. He could make a joke out of literally anything and pick up anyone's spirit. I was hoping to be able to pick up the essentials of sign conversation quick enough to be able to use them in the near future.

I sighed looking at the time it was almost 7:45 so I got ready to head out to drop Jeremy off at school and head there myself.

When I got to school I was still feeling in a pretty good mood, smiling to myself, when Bonnie appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I gasped and my hand went to my chest.

"Bonnie! You scared me" I said trying to get my heartbeat back to normal. I was quiet when I saw the expression on her face. She looked pretty unhappy, more specifically unhappy with me.

"…Uh oh" was all I could think to say which really set her off.

"Exactly!" she stated frowning at me. "I thought we were best friends Elena, I thought we told each everything." She said looking hurt at me.

"We do" I defended not really sure where this was going.

"Oh really, well then how come I don't know about the hottie you've been hanging out with? Why haven't I met him? Why don't I even know his name?" she accused giving me the third degree.

"How did you-" I was about to ask wondering where in the world she was getting all of this when I was cut off by my other best friend.

"Are we talking about Elena's date yesterday?" Caroline asked coming over to us.

I sighed and continued walking and they immediately made me the monkey in the middle walking on either side of me close with both accusing and speculative eyes.

"Well" Caroline prompted waiting for the details.

"_It wasn't a date we were just hanging out. And how did you know about that in the first place?_ Neither of you were there" I stated looking at Caroline since she seemed to be the most informed.

"That's not important" she said with a wave of her hand blowing it off. "What is important is how much you like this guy and how long have you been talking" she continued grinning. "Are you going to jump his bones?" she asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Both Bonnie and I just looked at her. "We're just talking, texting really and-"I started when Caroline cut me off.

"Ooo are you guys sexting each other? That's so hot"she beamed.

"Caroline" Bonnie called her coming to my rescue, shaking her head at our friend."So when are we going to meet this…" she started waiting for his name most likely.

"Damon Salvatore. He's really sweet" I told her smiling and she smiled back at me seeming happy for me.

"I know!" Caroline butted in stepping in front of me. "Invite him to Tyler Lockwood's party he's throwing at his house tonight. You can't say no and you have to come and bring your _date. _Or we won't forgive you for holding out on us" Caroline told me grinning looking pretty proud of herself.

I sighed. "I don't know guys.." I told them. "We just started talking and-" I started but Caroline spoke up again.

"Bring him. No buts" she said pointed a serious finger at me then smiling and pulling Bonnie with her" "Later Elena" she said waving cheerfully.

I just smirked after my friends shaking my head at them. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go to the party myself. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been to one since my parents died.

Class let out a little bit earlier since we had a quiz and I headed over to the spot where Damon was. I smiled when I saw him and sat down next to him.

He grinned at me and then picked up a flower from beside him and then I gasped softly when I realized it was an origami red carnation. He handed it to me with a crooked smile on his artfully crafted lips.

"Did you make this?" I asked in amazement and awe taking it from him. He smiled a bit wider and nodded. I looked at him and grinned and sat the flower in my lap and signed '_Thank you' _At least I hoped I'd signed that right. He looked at my hands shocked and then he looked at me a certain way and before he could do anything I kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

He stared at me for a bit, just smiling making me blush and I picked up the flower smiling examining it. "It's beautiful." I told him. He touched my hand softly to get me to look at him and then he signed something. I looked at him curious because I wasn't sure what he had signed.

He took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

_I said you're beautiful Elena. _

I didn't know what to say to that as I stared at the paper longer than necessary. I finally looked from the paper to him smiling.

I took out another paper because I wanted to keep this one so I put that one in my backpack and begin writing him a note.

_My best friends Bonnie and Caroline are making me go to a party tonight. I want you to come with me. Can you? _

He read the paper and smiled at me. He motioned to his watch and then held up the paper.

That was when I realized I hadn't got that information from Caroline yet and I also realized I really needed to learn more sign language pronto as I reached for the paper and begin writing again.

_I haven't found that out yet… _

He read that and smirked and wrote something down.

_Regardless I will definitely accompany you to that party. So will I see you after your last class? I can walk you to your car. –Damon _

I smiled at the paper and then looked back to him grinning and nodded. He suddenly leaned in closer and took a breath and opened his mouth.

"I..I'll see you Elena" he said slowly and quietly, in a hesitant whisper that I would have missed it if he weren't leaning in close, but I was able to know exactly what he'd said. He gave me one of his beautiful half smiles but this one was a little unsure and gathered his things and headed off, giving me one final wave before leaving completely….

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys again sooo much for all the reviews I have in all my fanfic life seen that many reviews for one of my stories and that fast lol. A special thanks to also Badboysarebest and Zoraya for catching all the mistakes and helping me correct them! :) I hope you guys like this chapter. I posted quicker because i couldn't keep you wonderful people waiting ;)**


End file.
